Recuerdos de una amiga
by Mnemosin
Summary: Tras la muerte de Xena en Japa, Gabrielle regresa a Grecia tras una corta estancia en Egipto. Allí se encuentra con que nada ha cambiado.
1. Chapter 1

**RECUERDOS DE UNA AMIGA**

Gabrielle se encontraba en el barco de vuelta a Grecia, en Egipto lo único que había hallado eran pirámides y arena, nada de lo que ocuparse mientras estuvo allí, poco más que tres días. Había decidido no demorar más la vuelta a su patria para contarle a Eva la mala noticia, pensar en ello le producía un dolor enorme y sus ojos azules aun se llenaban de lágrimas cada vez que abría uno de sus pergaminos para escribir los últimos días de su amiga.

Mientras miraba al horizonte desde la cubierta del barco no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

- Xena – susurró secándoselas con la mano.

Hacía también tres días que no sentía el espíritu de su amiga a su lado. Quizás había podido entrar en los Campos Elíseos. No lo sabía, pero había dejado un vacío incluso mas grande que cuando estaba con su espíritu.

La tierra comenzaba a verse ya en el horizonte, pronto pisaría de nuevo Grecia y tendría que llevar la horrible noticia a Amphipolis.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de sentir el dolor en cada rincón de su cuerpo, y empezar a vislumbrar el lugar en el que se encontraba. Escuchó con atención, pues el resto de sus sentidos aun no respondían correctamente, y oyó una carcajada.

- ¿Qué pasa Xena, tan raro se te hace estar viva?

La voz le resultaba familiar.

- Solo hace unos días que has muerto.

Era cierto, había muerto. Pero entonces, ¿por qué no estaba con Gabrielle, o en Japa? Ni siquiera parecía que estuviera en el infierno, pero tampoco en el cielo, o en el Tártaro o los Campos Elíseos… No, algo raro ocurría y aquella voz tenía que ver con ello.

- Ares – murmuró y abrió los ojos por completo.

- ¡Correcto! – contestó dejándose ver al lado de la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – se había dado cuenta de todo en cuanto lo había visto aparecer.

- ¡Xena, qué poco me conoces! – se rió - ¿Acaso pensabas que te iba a dejar morir a manos de esos samuráis?

- De hecho si que llegué a morir, Ares – le sonrió y a continuación se puso seria - ¿Qué truco has usado esta vez?

- ¿Truco? – se acercó hasta llegar al lado de la cama – No es ningún truco, yo diría que he usado alquimia.

- ¿Alqui… qué? – Xena sabía de lo que se trataba, pero no sabía qué tenía que ver con su regreso al mundo.

- He utilizado algo que en el futuro llaman, algo así como "_Transmutación humana" _– la miró – Y en manos de un dios, parece que sale perfecta.

- ¿Perfecta? – dijo Xena señalando las vendas que cubrían su estómago – Yo a esto lo llamo chapuza.

- Llámalo como quieras Xena, me debes una – desapareció con un chasquido.

Xena sonrió. Estaba viva gracias a Ares, lo había echado de menos, al final sí le debía una.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eva subía las escaleras esa mañana para ver qué tal estaba su madre, si había despertado o por el contrario no despertaría jamás. Parecía que en los últimos días habían mejorado las heridas, pero no se despertaba. Cuando la había recogido, estaba tirada en el camino, con muchas heridas que, por la profundidad y la forma, supo que eran de flecha. La había recogido y la había llevado a casa. Dos de los voluntarios de Eli, con los que ahora predicaba sus enseñanzas, la habían ayudado a curar las heridas de su madre y a subirla a la habitación, donde ya llevaba varios días sin moverse.

Se le formó un nudo en el estómago cuando llegó a la puerta y se dispuso a abrir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xena escuchó con atención, alguien se acercaba. Esperó a que se abriera la puerta dispuesta a atacar. Pero cuando se abrió, no apareció ningún enemigo, la figura triste y nerviosa de Eva se recortaba entre la luz que entraba por ella. Aun así Xena, haciendo caso omiso al dolor, saltó de la cama y cayó justo al lado de Eva, tenía que comprobar que era ella.

- ¡Eva! – la abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Madre, madre! Pensé que ibas a morir, no sabes lo mal que lo he pasado – dijo ella casi llorando también en el hombro de Xena.

- Estoy aquí, Eva.

Se separaron y Xena volvió a sentir el dolor de las heridas, algo de sangre empapaba las vendas.

- Hay que desinfectar las heridas y cambiar las vendas – dijo Xena sentándose en la cama ayudada por Eva.

- Iré a por unas limpias – dijo Eva saliendo por la puerta.

Minutos después Eva regresó con las vendas y ayudó a Xena a cambiar las que ya tenía puestas.

- Gabrielle… - murmuró Xena mientras Eva terminaba de atar la última – Gabrielle aún no ha vuelto.

- No se dónde está… no la he visto, ni he oído nada sobre ella – caminó por la habitación – Madre, cuando te encontré sólo estabas tú. No había restos de batalla alguna, pero tú estabas allí medio muerta, así que busqué por alrededor el rastro de Gabrielle, pero no encontré ni una sola huella.

- Lo sé – dijo Xena para asombro de Eva – Gabrielle está en Egipto o de camino a Grecia desde allí.

Eva puso cara extrañada, así que Xena pensó que no tenía más remedio que contarle lo sucedido. Se levantó, fue hacia ella y comenzó:

- Escucha, Eva. Cuando me encontraste tenía las heridas que tenía porque yo había muerto – le sonó extraño hasta a ella, pero su hija debía saber lo ocurrido, y en cuanto mencionara a Ares lo entendería – Sé que suena extraño, pero en Japa tuve que resolver ciertos asuntos y sólo lo podía hacer muriendo.

Eva se sentó en la cama, estaba pálida.

- ¿Quieres decir que estás muerta? – dijo entrecortadamente.

- No, a eso voy – se sentó a su lado – Morí y en forma de espíritu subí a un barco con Gabrielle hacia Egipto, me dijo que iría allí unos días y que después vendría a traerte la noticia – apartó el pelo de la cara de Eva – De pronto me encontré aquí, viva.

- ¿Pero quién…?

- Ares, siempre Ares – dijo Xena.

- Me alegro de que no te haya dejado morir, madre – Eva abrazó a Xena fuertemente.

- Lo que no sé es qué habrá hecho en Japa para que yo pudiera marchar… - miró hacia arriba – Conociéndole habrá hecho algún arreglo, provisional o drástico…

- Lo drástico se le da mejor – apuntó Eva.

Ambas rieron.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El barco llegó a la costa de Grecia sin ningún contratiempo. Gabrielle desembarcó y pensó en partir hacia Potidaia, pues estaba de paso hacia Amphipolis, y se cercioraría de que la aldea estaba segura.

Desde Atenas, el camino hacia Potidaia estaría plagado de pequeños señores de la guerra que la estorbarían hasta que llegara. Contando con eso y con que tenía que ir a por su caballo y Argo, por si Eva quería conservarla, tardaría en llegar aproximadamente cinco días. Decidió parar en una taberna, con un poco de suerte encontraría a alguien que se dirigiera al norte y así hacer medio camino hasta el lugar donde habían dejado a los caballos. Se entristeció al recordar a Xena al despedirse de su preciada Argo, casi había visto lágrimas en el rostro de su amiga, como si ya intuyera que no volvería.

Se apoyó en la barra de la taberna, que a esas horas estaba abarrotada, y esperó a que el tabernero pudiera atenderla.

- Ponme una cerveza y un poco de pollo… - se giró para mirar si había, por algún casual, una mesa. Al fondo encontró una – Me sentaré allí – indicó al tabernero.

Se dirigió a la mesa apartando a los hombres que discutían por distintas cosas, alguno que otro le hizo una insinuación, a la que ella respondió con algún que otro puñetazo. Al fin, consiguió alcanzar la mesa, se sentó y dejó caer a su lado en el suelo su bolsa con los pergaminos que había estado escribiendo estos días. Los dejaría en algún lugar escondidos junto con el chakram, lo haría en Amphipolis, pues allí era donde pertenecía Xena y era el lugar más adecuado.

El tabernero llegó con lo que había pedido, lo colocó sobre la mesa e informó:

- Son ocho dinares – alargó la mano.

- ¿Ocho dinares? Venga, pero si sólo es una jarra de cerveza y un plato de pollo. Y que te hubiera pedido néctar y ambrosía – dijo ella indignada.

- La vida cada vez es más cara y aquí en Atenas se nota más que en el resto de Grecia – movió los dedos apurándola para que le pagara - ¿Crees que a mi me sale mucho más barato? Dame los ocho dinares, tengo que seguir atendiendo en la barra.

- Te doy los ocho dinares con una condición – Gabrielle sacó el dinero de su bolsa- ¿Puedes decirme si hay alguien que me pueda llevar hasta Feres?

- ¿Ves a ese hombre de ahí? – dijo el tabernero señalando a un hombre que se divertía con una chica mucho más joven que él unas mesas más adelante – Se llama Tácitus, lleva mercancías hasta la siguiente aldea, quizás te lleve con él, y si lo hace, podrás encontrar a algún comerciante allí que te lleve. Sale cada dos días, pero acaba de llegar.

- Eso me llevaría más tiempo que ir a pie.

- Yo sólo conozco a Tácitus, e igualmente dudo que te llevase con él si no es como concubina.

Gabrielle observó a Tácitus con desprecio, se volvió hacia el tabernero y, desganada, le dio el dinero.

- Gracias – y añadió para sí – por nada.

El tabernero se alejó. Gabrielle cogió un trozo de pollo con fastidio y se lo metió en la boca como si fuera algo asqueroso, le dio un trago a la cerveza y sacó un mapa.

- A ver como puedo atajar – miró el mapa sin prestarle mucha atención - ¡Ocho dinares! – se llevó las manos a la cabeza – Menudo robo…

Ahora sí se centró en el mapa y miró caminos que había, muchos los había recorrido con Xena, pero había otros más cortos que nunca habían cogido, ¿por qué sería?

- Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar – Gabrielle alzó la vista y vio a un hombre que le recordó a alguien – Me llamo Jester, mi espada está a tu servicio – desenvainó su espada y la puso en la mesa encima del mapa rompiéndolo por la mitad.

Gabrielle cogió los dos trozos del mapa, ya sabía a quién le recordaba, no era que se le pareciera en físico, pues Jester era mucho más atractivo y vestía una ropa bastante más normal, pero era tan irritante y estúpido, o eso le pareció en aquel momento, como él. Blandió los dos trozos del mapa y gritó:

- ¡Joxer! – luego, dándose cuenta de su error, se tranquilizó un poco y continuó – Quería decir, Jester…

- Dime, pequeña

- ¿Pequeña? Mi nombre es Gabrielle – dijo ella enfadada – Jester, me has roto el mapa.

- ¡No te preocupes! Seguro que a este señor no le importa prestarte uno.

Dicho esto le cogió a un corpulento hombre que tenía al lado, el mapa que asomaba de su bolsillo trasero. Desdobló el mapa y lo extendió en la mesa.

- ¿Lo ves? – señaló el mapa – el camino más corto es por aquí.

- Yo no quiero ir a Esparta, me dirijo precisamente al lado contrario.

- Ah, pues entonces es por aquí.

El hombre picó a Jester por detrás.

- Un momento, estamos estudiando la ruta más adecuada para ir a…

El hombre lo cogió por los hombros y lo lanzó al otro lado de la taberna. Gabrielle saltó la mesa para ayudar a Jester, corrió a su lado y le ayudó a incorporarse.

- ¿Estás bien? – se dio la vuelta y sacó sus sais.

- Sí – contestó Jester quejumbroso.

Jester se levantó, mientras Gabrielle hacía retroceder al hombre y a los que atraídos por la violencia también querían participar, sacó su espada y amenazó con ella.

- ¡Ahá! Os enfrentaréis con el terrible Jester – agitó la espada por encima de su cabeza con un grito de guerra y de pronto la espada cayó empuñadura abajo sobre su cabeza, dejándolo aturdido - ¡Ay! – lloriqueó.

Gabrielle guardó sus sais y cogió una antorcha de pie que estaba cerca de ella, e intentó echar hacia atrás a los hombres con el fuego. El hombre que había atacado a Jester le arrojó agua y se apagó.

- ¿Por qué no usas tus armas? – la provocó.

- No me apetece herir a nadie – agarró la antorcha como si fuera un cayado y los empujó a todos con ella, cogió a Jester y lo empujó afuera de la taberna.

Corrieron hasta que los perdieron y entonces se sentaron en una escalera en la calle.

- Jester, no puedes andar cogiendo cosas sin permiso, sobre todo a un señor de la guerra – se sentía como cuando regañaba a Joxer. Le estaba tomando cariño por el simple hecho de que se lo recordaba.

- Pero sí se lo pedí.

- No lo hiciste.

- Le dije "A este señor no le importará prestarnos uno".

- Me lo dijiste a mí, y además no esperaste su respuesta – suspiró – Los señores de la guerra buscan cualquier excusa para pelear.

- Lo siento Gabby, yo… - Gabrielle le miró fijamente.

- ¿Cómo me has llamado?

- Gabby.

- ¿Tú tienes algún parentesco con Joxer? – bromeó Gabrielle, aunque sabía que la única que entendería la broma sería ella.

- Soy su sobrino – dijo él para su sorpresa – Un momento, ¿conocías a Joxer?

- Era mi mejor amigo – Gabrielle no podía creerlo, el sobrino de Joxer se parecía más a él que su hijo Virgilio - ¿Eres hijo de Jet o de Jes?

- De Jes – contestó él – Oye, ¿conocías a mi padre y a mi otro tío?

- ¿De Jes? – se extrañó – Creía que tu padre era… - dio un respingo – Joxer me presentó a sus hermanos, ya te dije que era mi mejor amigo.

- Pero tú eres mucho más joven – dijo él en un alarde de inteligencia.

- Es una larga historia, podrás leerla en mis pergaminos algún día, si nos volvemos a ver.

- ¡Ah! Tú eres la amiga bardo de mi tío.

- Pues sí, ¿te han hablado de mí?

- Mi padre dice que eras el gran amor del tito Joxer – la miró de arriba abajo – no es extraño, conociéndote – dio un gruñido.

Como solía hacer con Joxer, Gabrielle agarró a Jester por la nariz y se la retorció.

- No me mires de esa manera, podría ser tu abuela.

- Cualquiera lo diría – contestó él entre quejidos.

Ella le retorció más la nariz provocando un quejido más fuerte.

- No puedo perder el tiempo más contigo – dijo soltándole fuertemente – tengo que recuperar mi bolsa de la taberna y salir enseguida hacia el norte.

- Espera, voy contigo, te defenderé de los señores de la guerra – se palpó la cintura en busca de su espada, pero no estaba – Mi espada, no está.

- Estará en la taberna, ya te la traeré.

- No, iré contigo, seguro que me necesitas.

- Está bien, date prisa – contestó ella empezando a caminar.

Entraron en la taberna los dos juntos, ahora ya no había ni la mitad de gente. Gabrielle miró hacia la mesa del fondo, allí en el suelo tenía que estar su bolsa. Corrió hacia ella y para su tranquilidad allí estaba, parecía que nadie la había visto al estar en el suelo, pero aun así comprobó que estuvieran todos los pergaminos.

- ¿Sólo escribiste esos? – preguntó Jester al ver que sólo había seis – pensé que habiendo vivido tanto habrías escrito más.

- Obviamente, Jester, escribí más – contestó Gabrielle airada – Pero no los voy a llevar todos conmigo, el resto es tan en Potidaia.

- ¿Poti… qué?

- Potidaia, mi aldea – replicó ella enrollando el último pergamino que había comprobado - ¿Has encontrado tu espada?

- No…

- ¿Y estás tan tranquilo?

- No, estaba esperándote, no se quién la puede tener, pero cuatro ojos ven mejor que dos.

- Muy bien Jester, has pensado – se dirigió al tabernero – Hemos perdido una espada, ¿sabes de alguien que la haya cogido?

- Yo no vi ninguna espada. ¿Cómo era?

Gabrielle miró hacia Jester, esperando una respuesta.

- Ah, pues era… tenía una hoja… y una empuñadura… - Gabrielle se desesperaba por momentos – ¡Ah! Y tenía un rubí en ella, justo en la parte de atrás.

Gabrielle notó que el tabernero cambiaba la cara, luego empezó a recoger unos vasos.

- No la he visto – dijo.

Gabrielle entonces se acercó y cogió por el cuello al hombre.

- No tenemos todo el día, ¿quién se la llevó?

- Tácitus, además de comerciar con comida, trafica con armas, le gustó su espada y se la llevó.

- Muchas gracias – dijo Gabrielle soltándolo - ¿Dónde podemos encontrarle?

- A dos calles de aquí, conoceréis el edificio porque tiene grabado el escudo de Ares en toda su fachada, es el único edificio así en toda Atenas.

- Gracias de nuevo y adiós.

Salieron de la taberna y se dirigieron a ese edificio, no les fue difícil encontrarlo, pues ya habían pasado por él antes.

- Quédate aquí, yo entraré y recuperaré tu espada – le dijo Gabrielle a Jester.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque así vigilarás que nadie más salga con ella.

Dicho esto se acercó a la puerta con su cara más inocente.

- Hola – saludó a un guardia - ¿Está Tácitus? Me dijeron que él podía ayudarme.

- Lo siento pequeña, pero Tácitus se ha ido a Potidaia, y no volverá hasta dentro de varios días. Pero igual yo te puedo ayudar – se acercó peligrosamente a ella, pero ella le dio un rodillazo en el estómago y salió corriendo a donde estaba Jester.

- Jester, tu espada va a tener que esperar, nos vamos.

- ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué no cogiste mi espada?

- Vamos, ya te lo explico por el camino, tenemos que ir a Potidaia – cogió su bolsa y caminó rápidamente hacia la salida norte de Atenas.

- ¿A qué? – dijo Jester siguiéndola.

- Tu espada estará allí, vamos – dicho esto empezó a correr.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xena desayunó con avidez, hacía mucho que no comía y le parecía estar llenando un pozo sin fondo.

- Madre, te vas a atragantar – dijo Eva observando que su madre no paraba ni para respirar.

- Tranquila, Eva, esto es como cuando acumulas a un montón de enemigos, en el último momento tienes que zurrarles a todos a la vez – respondió Xena mientras masticaba un trozo de carne, tomó un sorbo de agua y continuó – esto es lo mismo, pero con la comida.

- Ya…

Más tarde Eva le enseñó lo que hacía en Amphipolis. Transmitía el mensaje de Eli a la vez que ayudaba a la gente a elegir el camino correcto. Además había abierto un hospicio donde se curaba a heridos y enfermos y se ayudaba a la gente que no tenía hogar.

- Has hecho un buen trabajo aquí – le comentó Xena mientras caminaban por una de las calles del pueblo.

- Todo lo que haga es poco para expiar mi pasado – objetó Eva – Pero así poco a poco voy transmitiendo el mensaje de Eli, cada vez viene más gente a verme para pedir mi ayuda.

- Voy a dar un paseo por el bosque, quizá entrene un poco, me noto un poco torpe – dijo Xena al llegar al final de la aldea.

- ¿Estarás bien? – preguntó Eva intuyendo que Xena querría estar sola.

Xena dio un salto para que Eva comprobara que si no le sucedía nada con eso, no le sucedería con nada. Cuando aterrizó posó su mano en el hombro de Eva y afirmó:

- Divinamente.

Eva se fue al hospicio y Xena se adentró en el bosque. Observó los árboles cuyos troncos eran aun más gruesos que la última vez que había estado allí, y todavía más si se remontaba a su adolescencia en que había entrenado con sus hermanos y los chicos de la aldea. Vio que en algunos de ellos todavía había marcas de espadas y lanzas.

Al lado de un arroyo encontró dos árboles a una distancia perfecta para colocar un cayado, y perfectamente paralelos. Allí todavía estaban las muescas que había hecho ella misma para encajar el palo y ensayar lo que ahora era su salto. Corrió y saltó entre los dos árboles. Cuando aterrizó observó el arroyo ahora con menos agua que en sus recuerdos. Luego, súbitamente le vino a la memoria la imagen de Gabrielle con su muñeca ensayando el salto, poco después lo había intentado sin el cayado y se había roto la pierna. Echaba mucho de menos a su amiga, ¿cuándo vendría a Amphipolis?

- Ares, sé que estás aquí – dijo de pronto.

- ¿Sabes? Nunca me cansaré de eso – dijo éste pasando entre los árboles y situándose a su lado.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿No puedo querer simplemente estar contigo?

- No, siempre quieres algo.

- Tienes razón, informarte de que Gabrielle está bien – ladeó la cabeza – Pero tendrá problemas en Potidaia.

- Problemas que tú te encargarás de ponerle – adivinó Xena.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo algo de diversión?

- ¿Qué vas a hacerle?

- ¿Yo? Nada. Más bien, tiene pensado enfrentarse ella sola con mi ejército, que ahora se dirige a Potidaia.

- Y tu ejército la machacará. ¿Cómo eres tan canalla?

- Mi ejército sólo estará en Potidaia de paso, pero si ella ataca… tendrán que defenderse – se rió.

Xena comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

- ¿A dónde vas? Potidaia está cerca, pero aun a caballo llegarías muy tarde, Gabrielle debe estar ya llegando.

Xena se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Qué sugieres que haga?

- Yo te ayudo, tú me ayudas. Aunque admito que tengo ganas de ver a mi princesa guerrera en acción.

- Pues, la verdad, no me va el plan de yo te rasco y tú me rascas… - sonrió – Creo que seguiré como siempre, aunque te deba una.

- Ya me la cobraré – le guiñó el ojo y desapareció.

Xena corrió hacia casa y subió a su habitación, su armadura no estaba, con lo cual tuvo que quedarse con el vestido rojo que llevaba, comprobó que era muy parecido al que llevaba cuando había conocido a Hércules e Iolus.

Por la noche se despidió de Eva y partió hacia Potidaia.


	2. Chapter 2

**RECUERDOS DE UNA AMIGA (2ª PARTE)**

Gabrielle y Jester se dejaron caer de la parte trasera del carro cuando llegaron a Feres. El hombre que lo conducía ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia en todo el camino, lo que había sido una suerte.

Ya por las calles de Feres, Gabrielle observó con atención para recordar dónde había una herrería para poner las herraduras nuevas a Argo y a su caballo en cuanto los cogieran.

- Todavía no me creo que hayamos tenido tanta suerte – le comentó a Jester – Encontrar un carro que nos trajera a Feres en tan poco tiempo y además que no se diera cuenta el conductor de nuestra presencia.

- Oye, ¿qué hacemos aquí si querías ir a Potidaia?

- Jester, tengo un plan.

- ¿A sí? ¿Y cuál es ese plan?

- Lo primero iremos a por los caballos, el de Xena y el mío – le miró con desprecio fingido – Yo subiré en Argo, es muy desconfiada y al menos a mi me conoce.

- Vale, yo no quiero subir a un bicho agresivo.

Gabrielle suspiró, estaban saliendo de Feres en dirección a un bosquecillo.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – inquirió Jester.

- A por los caballos, están cerca del lago.

Horas después Gabrielle, desesperada por tener que escuchar las protestas de Jester sobre si subía o no al caballo, y el propio Jester, asustado por tener que subirse al animal, esperaban a que el herrero terminara de herrarlos.

- ¿Y si le da por encabritarse y me caigo y me parto el cuello? – protestaba.

- Le daría un beso al caballo por librarnos de tu estupidez – contestó Gabrielle apretando los dientes.

- ¿Por qué eres tan cruel? – le posó la mano en el hombro - ¿Sabes, Gabby? Si te enfadas tanto te saldrán arrugas más pronto y además es malo para la salud.

- Te voy a… - dijo Gabrielle al límite de su paciencia, pero se detuvo al ver que el herrero se dirigía a ellos.

- Los caballos están a punto, son veinte dinares por las herraduras y diez por colocarlas.

- ¿Treinta dinares? ¿Me tomas el pelo? Te doy la mitad, seguro que antes de llegar a mi destino tengo que cambiarlas de nuevo.

- Veinticinco, son dos caballos y algo de ganancia tendré que tener.

- Veinte.

- Dieciocho.

- Ah, trato hecho – dijo Gabrielle satisfecha de haber hecho equivocarse al herrero.

Le dio el dinero y continuaron su camino, ella, y Jester, que al final había consentido en subirse al caballo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xena cabalgaba hacia Potidaia, sabía que sólo podría ir hasta medio camino a caballo, pues tendría que pasar por lugares por los que él no podría pasar. Cuando llegó al lugar, se bajó de él y lo azotó para que volviera a casa, Eva se lo había dejado y le había asegurado que podría volver él solo.

Después comenzó una subida por entre las rocas para pasar por el puente de cuerda que atravesaba la garganta del río. Había escogido este camino porque, aunque era muy complicado, le permitiría llegar antes a Potidaia e intentar algo antes de que capturaran a Gabrielle.

Pasando por la cuerda se le aparecieron tres soldados que venían por el otro lado.

- ¿A dónde vas monada? – dijo el del centro mientras los otros dos se reían tontamente.

- A espantar a tres cerdos – contestó ella.

- ¡A por ella!

Los tres avanzaron por la cuerda hacia Xena, ella saltó con su grito a detrás de ellos y picó al que iba el último, éste se volvió para recibir el puño de Xena en su cara, los otros también se volvieron al notar a su compañero revotar en una de las cuerdas que servía de barandilla. Recuperándose del golpe, el hombre intentó golpear a Xena, pero ella le agarró el puño y le obligó a retroceder empujando a los otros dos. Después saltó al lado del puente y sacó su espada.

- ¡Hasta otra chicos! – se despidió mientras cortaba una a una las cuerdas.

Ellos gritaban y cuando se soltó la última los tres se agarraron a ella y quedaron colgados en el otro extremo.

Xena se volvió para continuar el camino, pero en ese momento apareció Ares.

- Buen trabajo – dijo mientras aplaudía.

- Tú los has enviado ¿verdad? – dijo ella apartándole para continuar su camino.

- Me has pillado – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Te sienta bien ese vestido.

- No querías que llegara a Potidaia a tiempo.

- Venga Xena, tres hombres no son suficientes para detenerte.

Ella se había detenido observando a su alrededor.

- No, pero aquellas rocas de allí sí, y en cuanto a tus hombres, tenían que atacarme para que yo misma destruyera el puente y cayera en la trampa.

Él se rió, Xena nunca le defraudaba, estaba ansioso por ver qué haría para salir de esta.

- No tienes escapatoria, o retiras esas piedras y llegas tarde, o pactas con el enemigo, es decir, yo.

- Parece mentira que seas un dios – dicho esto se desenrolló una cuerda que llevaba rodeándole el abdomen y la cintura.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – dijo él mientras ella ataba la cuerda a uno de los postes del puente y tiraba fuertemente del nuda para comprobar que era suficientemente resistente.

- Apuesto a que no esperabas menos de mi – dijo sonriéndole Xena mientras se ataba la cuerda a los pies.

- Xena, no me convencerás de que te quieres suicidar.

- Qué ocurrente.

Cogió carrerilla y se lanzó de cabeza al vacío mientras se reía, para sorpresa de Ares. Cuando ya estaba abajo Ares se asomó al borde y vio como Xena se desataba y ya cabeza arriba se columpiaba en la cuerda y desaparecía por algún hueco de la pared. Sonrió para sí y desapareció.

Xena recorrió la caverna, la conocía desde hacía tiempo, pues no era la primera vez que se había escondido allí cuando estaba con su ejército. Le sorprendía que Ares no hubiera reparado en ella, quizás pensaba que no tenía salida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jester y Gabrielle estaban ya cerca de Potidaia, Gabrielle planeaba entrar en la aldea y ver lo que se cocía allí dentro. Una vez allí, irían a por Tácitus, pues tenían que recuperar la espada de Jester y las razones por las que Tácitus había ido a Potidaia no podían ser por mero azar.

- Jester, separémonos, yo investigaré cómo llegar a Tácitus, tú… compra comida para nosotros y para los caballos – le dio una bolsa con dinero – No dejes que te timen mucho, no estamos ricos. Nos vemos luego en la taberna.

- Está bien, nos vemos Gabby – dijo Jester cogiendo la bolsa y alejándose.

Gabrielle se pasó la mano por la frente y resopló relajada.

- Bien, ahora a buscar a algún soldado que sepa dónde está Tácitus – se dijo y comenzó a caminar.

Oyó algo extraño detrás de ella y se volvió.

- Hola Gabrielle – Ares la saludó y se acercó a ella – Cómo ha cambiado Potidaia ¿eh?

- No estoy para juegos Ares, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Ayudarte – ladeó la cabeza – Tácitus es un señor de la guerra, tiene la aldea ahora mismo bajo su poder, así que has llegado tarde. Pero tienes una forma de liberar a tu pueblo…

- ¿Cómo? – inquirió Gabrielle.

- Tácitus se ha instalado en el edificio más lujoso de la aldea, pero si te enfrentas a él su ejército atacará, lo tiene en las colinas.

- ¿Entonces qué sugieres que haga?

- Está claro, Gabrielle, que ataques al ejército directamente.

- No creo que me digas esto gratuitamente, qué ganas con contármelo.

- No necesito ganar nada, te doy la oportunidad de que liberes a tu pueblo y que desde aquí extiendas tu paz a todo el mundo.

- Ya… Ares, déjalo, continuaré con mi plan.

- Haz lo que quieras, pero te lo advertí.

Ares desapareció, pero había sembrado la duda, Gabrielle no sabía cómo actuar, ¿sería cierto lo que había dicho el Dios de la Guerra?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xena llegó a Potidaia. Todo parecía tranquilo, así que se dirigió a la taberna, allí se enteraría de quién era el señor de la guerra que andaba por allí.

Ya en la taberna se apoyó en la barra y sin dejar que el tabernero acabara de servir, le pidió un licor fuerte. Unos cuantos soldados que estaban a su lado, hablaban medio borrachos de un tal Tácitus, y a juzgar por el desprecio con que lo hacían, Xena se dio cuenta de quién era.

- ¿Habláis de Tácitus? – les preguntó.

Los soldados se volvieron hacia ella.

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- Lo estoy buscando, ¿podríais decirme dónde está? – el tabernero posó el baso al lado de ella.

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? Yo te puedo dar lo que estás buscando – dijo uno de ellos.

- Está en la casa del alcalde, pero yo te puedo llevar a un lugar mejor – ambos se arrimaron tirándole besos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jester y Gabrielle se hallaban en la taberna en una de las mesas de atrás, Gabrielle pensaba en alto cómo atacar a Tácitus, mientras Jester observaba a la mujer vestida de rojo que en ese momento le daba un puñetazo a uno de los soldados borrachos que se estaban metiendo con ella.

- Si ataco a Tácitus recupero tu espada, me ahorro el enfrentarme con un montón de hombres y libero al pueblo – seguía diciendo Gabrielle – pero puede que si lo hago, ocurra lo que dijo Ares… Pero si ataco directamente al ejército… nos harán papilla – hundió la cabeza entre los brazos desesperada.

- Eso sí que es una mujer – dijo Jester al ver a Xena que había dado un sorbo al baso que le había puesto el tabernero y, en respuesta al ataque de los soldados, había cogido una antorcha y les había escupido fuego.

Gabrielle levantó la cabeza para ver, pero sólo logró ver un destello rojo en la puerta y a los soldados quejándose con las manos en la cara.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó.

- Una mujer, se estaban pasando con ella y como los golpeó intentaron atacarla con sus espadas, pero ella les quemó la cara con la antorcha y el líquido del baso.

Gabrielle recordó cómo Xena había hecho eso mismo infinidad de veces. Agarró a Jester por la camisa y salieron de la taberna, Gabrielle quería ver quién había sido aquella chica que había visto Jester.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xena se dirigió directamente a la casa del alcalde. Allí hablaría con el tal Tácitus y averiguaría cuales eran las órdenes que le había dado Ares. Esperaba tener noticias de Gabrielle.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó el soldado que había a la puerta del edificio.

- Soy Xena, ¿Tácitus está aquí? – preguntó ella.

- ¿Xena? ¿No estabas muerta?

- Vaya, las noticias vuelan – le sonrió - ¿Tengo pinta de muerta?

- No… - el soldado la miró nervioso - ¿Tácitus te está esperando?

- Sí, tenemos que hablar de ciertos asuntos. Ares me ha dicho que no sabe si tendrá que atacar Potidaia.

- Habla con él – dijo el soldado dejándola pasar – Yo sólo recibo órdenes.

Xena entró en el edificio. No le costó mucho llegar hasta Tácitus, intuyó que estaría relajándose en el baño, pues ya era tarde.

- Hola Tácitus.

- Eres Xena – afirmó él – Ares me advirtió de que vendrías.

- Y a mí de que tú estarías aquí.

- Así que has venido a hablar.

- Si no te importa quería preguntarte algunas cosas.

- Ponte cómoda, ahora mismo estoy contigo.

Xena se sentó en una silla mirando a Tácitus con descaro, a él no le importó, al contrario, se sintió halagado.

- ¿Dime? – preguntó sentándose enfrente de ella con una bata cubriéndole.

- Ares me contó el plan.

- ¿Sí? Pues a mi me advirtió de que no te diera ningún tipo de información.

- Tiene razón, podría traicionarle y llevarme a Gabrielle. Aunque, si no me equivoco, no sabéis como atraparla.

- Si mañana continúa sin moverse mi ejército atacará.

- Ares tenía razón en lo que te dijo, Tácitus – se levantó de la silla – Gracias.

Dicho esto se marchó. Tácitus dio un puñetazo a la mesa al darse cuenta de su error. Le había contado a Xena que aún no tenían a Gabrielle y que atacarían Potidaia al día siguiente.

Xena se dirigió de nuevo a la taberna, tenía que encontrar a Gabrielle y advertirla, pero no sabía donde encontrarla y tenía la sensación de que a Gabrielle le costaría creer que era ella. Entró y se dirigió al tabernero.

- ¿Has visto a una chica por aquí? Es rubia, más o menos así de estatura – puso la mano más o menos a la altura de Gabrielle – lleva un bolso con pergaminos – y añadió para sí – eso la última vez que la vi.

- Sí, la he visto, venía con un hombre – contestó él – Creo que se dirigían a las colinas hace un rato.

Xena salió corriendo sin demora hacia las colinas, tenía que llegar antes de que Gabrielle intentara nada. Pero cuando estaba llegando escuchó el estallido del fuego griego y supo que era tarde. Siguió corriendo para ver si podía llegar a tiempo para salvarla. Cuando llegó sacó su espada y comenzó a atacar a los soldados, el fuego griego seguía estallando, comprendió que o Gabrielle o su acompañante era quien lo lanzaba, pero tenía que saber de dónde venía. Sin darse cuenta se encontró llamando a Gabrielle como si nunca se hubieran separado.

Gabrielle luchaba con los soldados mientras Jester lanzaba el fuego griego, se les estaba dando bastante bien. De pronto oyó una voz que la llamaba, pensó que lo había imaginado, pero volvió a oírla, lo cual la trastornó y le hizo perder la concentración.

Xena observó que ya no había fuego griego y que los soldados se retiraban, esto sólo podía significar una cosa, habían capturado a Gabrielle al otro lado de la colina. Volvió a Potidaia donde los soldados festejaban que habían vencido a la _Defensora del Pueblo_, así era como habían bautizado a Gabrielle. Sin pensar y llevándose por delante a unos cuantos soldados se dirigió a la casa de Tácitus. Éste la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

- Hola Xena. Parece que tu amiga no te esperó.

- ¿Dónde está?

- En el calabozo, junto con su amigo.

A Xena le sentó como un jarro de agua fría oír que Gabrielle tenía un amigo, ¿tan rápido había encontrado un sustituto para ella?, ¿quién sería? De todas formas ese no era momento para pensar en ello, tenía que liberar a Gabrielle.

- Mañana serán ejecutados como espectáculo privado – apuntó Tácitus sonriendo y llevándose a los labios un cáliz con vino.

Xena seguía pensando sin hacerle mucho caso, si tuviera el chakram sería sencillo salvarla, pero lo había perdido al morir.

- Quiero que seas mi invitada, lo verás desde el palco – continuó Tácitus – Duerme esta noche aquí, mañana por la mañana ejecutaremos a tu amiga, y podrás irte.

Para sorpresa de Tácitus, Xena no declinó su oferta, tendría más oportunidades de actuar estando dentro que fuera.

Poco después entró en la habitación que Tácitus había mandado preparar para ella, se sentó en la cama y reflexionó.

- Buena la has armado – alzó la vista al oír la voz de Ares – Por tu culpa Gabrielle está en prisión.

- ¿Por mi culpa? ¿Acaso este es mi ejército?

- Tú la desconcertaste y la vencieron por eso – la acusó – Pero eso da igual, mi oferta sigue en pie.

- ¿Tengo alguna otra salida? – dijo ella arrimándose a él mientras le miraba a los ojos.

Él la abrazó triunfante pero, cuando la iba a besar, un soldado llamó a la puerta.

- Adelante – Xena se acercó a la puerta y Ares desapareció.

- Tácitus le comunica que está invitada a la fiesta que hay en el salón – anunció – y le hace llegar este regalo.

El soldado dejó sobre la mesa una caja bastante grande con una rosa y una tarjeta.

- Sea mi invitada de honor – leyó Xena en alto cuando se hubo ido el soldado.

- Parece que hasta mis vasallos quieren quitarme a la novia – bromeó Ares reapareciendo.

- Yo no soy tuya – contestó ella seria mientras observaba el regalo.

Abrió la caja y sacó un vestido azul de corte imperio con adornos de plata.

- No tiene mal gusto, te resaltará los ojos, aunque tu color sin duda es el rojo – comentó el Dios de la Guerra – Pero, si no quieres bajar a la fiesta, podemos cerrar el trato ahora y para mañana por la mañana tú y Gabrielle estaréis en Amphipolis – añadió cogiéndola por la cintura.

- Voy a bajar – contestó Xena sin apartar la vista del regalo.

Sin ningún recato, se quitó el que llevaba y se puso el vestido de Tácitus.

Al ver a Xena con su regalo, a Tácitus se le iluminó la cara, la saludó y la observó durante todo el festejo. Sin embargo, Xena no le hizo caso, en todo momento se mostró fría y parecía observarlo todo con detalle.

Xena se arrimó a un lugar donde un montón de gente se agolpaba para mirar algo, se estiró todo lo que pudo para ver. Cuando lo vio su rostro cambió, su problema estaba casi resuelto, su chakram reposaba en el centro de una mesa y a sus lados los sais de Gabrielle, los exponían como trofeos. Trazó un plan, esa noche robaría el chakram y los sais. Habló con el propio Tácitus para informarse de dónde estarían guardados. Tácitus tendría las armas expuestas toda la noche y tras la ejecución del día siguiente las vendería al mejor postor.

Esa misma noche, Xena se acercó al lugar donde estaban expuestas las armas después de dejar inconscientes a los guardias que vigilaban la estancia. Tras observar detenidamente para buscar los mecanismos de protección que se habían usado para protegerlos, vio que lo único que las protegía eran telas de araña que activaban una alarma, Tácitus debía pensar que nadie vería las telas de araña, pero Xena ya había tenido que enfrentarse con ellas. Al ver que no había mecanismos a la vista, las recordó y arrimando una vela las vio perfectamente. Cogió el chakram esquivándolas con destreza, y lo mismo hizo con los sais y con una espada que le había llamado la atención por el rubí que llevaba en la empuñadura. Se volvió a su habitación y escondió las armas.

A la mañana siguiente Tácitus sólo pensaba en la ejecución, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que le faltaban armas. Junto con Xena, que lucía otro vestido también regalo suyo, esta vez de color negro, subió al palco y observó cómo empezaba la ejecución.

Ares apareció junto a Xena sólo visible para ella y le preguntó:

- ¿Y bien? ¿Has decidido?

Xena sólo tuvo que indicarle los adornos en su pelo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabrielle y Jester miraban al público, pero sobre todo a Tácitus y a aquella misteriosa mujer que lo acompañaba. Gabrielle casi sintió odio hacia ella. El verdugo les colocó la soga en el cuello. Ares miró a Xena y negando con la cabeza desapareció.

- ¡Comprueba! – ordenó Tácitus.

El verdugo tiró de la palanca para comprobar que funcionaba.

- Todo bien, señor – contestó.

La luz del sol no dejaba ver a Gabrielle el rostro de aquella mujer que comenzaba a resultarle familiar. Jester lloriqueaba y culpaba a Gabrielle de haberle metido en aquel lío.

- ¡Procede! – ordenó Tácitus.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El verdugo colocó a los dos sobre el falso suelo y tensó el nudo. Entonces Xena se quitó el chakram del pelo lo juntó y lo lanzó a la vez que el verdugo se disponía a tirar de nuevo de la palanca, el chakram se dividió y cortó la cuerda tanto de Gabrielle, como de Jester.

Una gran lucha comenzó abajo, los pocos aldeanos que había ayudaban a Gabrielle y Jester.

Mientras, Xena luchaba con Tácitus en el palco. Tácitus no era un gran luchador, así que después de pararle un par de golpes con la espada, Xena le dio una patada que le hizo rodar, escaleras abajo, del palco. Xena bajó de un salto para ayudar a Gabrielle y los demás.

Gabrielle aún no podía creerlo, tenía en la cabeza un torbellino de sensaciones. ¿Realmente aquella mujer era Xena? Había oído su grito al bajar del palco, pero no podía creerlo.

Xena se abrió paso entre los soldados hasta Gabrielle, se levantó la falda del vestido y sacó los sais de Gabrielle que tenía enganchados con dos tiras en los muslos.

- Toma – le dijo a Gabrielle dándoselos.

- Xena, ¿eres tú? – preguntó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Soy yo, Gabrielle. Toma los sais, luego tendremos tiempo para hablar – contestó ella mientras se apartaba a dos soldados sin el mayor esfuerzo.

Gabrielle obedeció pero estaba fuera de sí, todo le parecía irreal, su cabeza le daba vueltas mientras luchaba.

Todo terminó muy rápido, Tácitus y los suyos fueron capturados. Encontraron al alcalde de Potidaia cuando fueron a encerrarlos a los calabozos. Tras unos días de recuperación, ocupó su lugar y poco a poco todo volvió a su lugar en la aldea.

Cuando Xena y Gabrielle pudieron hablar al fin, Gabrielle comprendió que lo ocurrido sí era real y Xena le explicó cómo había sido posible. En cuanto a Jester, Gabrielle se lo presentó a Xena, y Xena, al igual que ella, se sorprendió tanto del parecido del carácter entre tío y sobrino, como de que Jes fuera su padre.

Ya por el camino hacia Amphipolis, esta vez Xena iba montada en Argo y Gabrielle y Jester en el otro caballo, Gabrielle le contó a Xena lo que le había sucedido mientras no estuvieron juntas, mientras Jester roncaba tambaleándose en el caballo.

- Xena, te eché tanto de menos – continuó Gabrielle después de terminar su relato – Y estabas aquí, nos debimos de cruzar varias veces.

- La cuestión es que volvemos a estar juntas y que una vez más hemos vencido. Por cierto, – se sacó una espada de su vaina y metió la suya que había estado colgando del cinturón – cogí esta espada cuando robé mi chakram y tus sais, me pareció bonita.

Gabrielle no podía creerlo.

- ¡Jester! – meneó a su amigo para despertarlo - ¡Jester, nos habíamos olvidado de tu espada!

- Mi espada… - balbuceó éste en sueños - ¡Mi espada, nos la olvidamos! – dijo despertándose de golpe.

- Tómala – dijo Xena riéndose.

- ¿Cómo la has conseguido? – dijo él sorprendido.

- Tienes suerte de que a Xena le llamen la atención las espadas – dijo Gabrielle – Ahora no la pierdas – añadió al ver que se ponía a moverla de un lado para otro.

Él la guardó en su vaina, hasta entonces vacía y poco después volvió a quedarse dormido.

- Qué lástima de hombre… - murmuró Xena.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – dijo Gabrielle.

- Que se parece mucho a Joxer.

- Sí, pero es mucho más atractivo.

Xena asintió sin añadir más.

- ¿Quieres decir que si tuviera más cerebro...? - Gabrielle hizo un gesto con las manos, pero al ver que Xena no lo entendía añadió – Ya sabes... si tuviera otro carácter, quizás, sería tu tipo...

- Yo no he dicho eso – dijo Xena riéndose, había captado perfectamente el gesto de su amiga.

- Ya, pero lo pensabas – murmuró Gabrielle.

- Gabrielle… - la regañó.

Siguieron camino hasta Amphipolis, adonde llegaron al día siguiente por la mañana, y fueron recibidos con una calurosa bienvenida por parte de Eva.


End file.
